All World
by bori-chan
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the defeat of Apocalymon. Prompted by their Digivices, the 8 Digidestined return to the Digital world to find that everything is in danger...and that Tai isn't one of them anymore. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**All World**

_bori-chan_

Summary: 2 years after the defeat of Apocalymon. Prompted by their Digivices, the eight original Digidestined enter the Digital World through a port Izzy somehow opened. When they get there, they find that everything seems perfect…including these strange towns that have appeared everywhere. The DigiDestined must once again brave evil and band together in order to win. The problem is, Tai's not one of them anymore.

**One**

It was hotter than usual as Sora and Mimi walked the streets of Odaiba, clutching several shopping bags each. Mimi had just embarked on an impromptu flight to Japan, succumbing to an incredible homesickness that seemed to come out of nowhere. She turned to Sora and smiled.

"It's great to be back here. Everything's exactly the same, even after two years." Mimi looked down at the pavement and let her smile fade a bit, thinking about all the great times the eight Digidestined had experienced together. She stopped in front of a small restaurant that she had eaten at countless times. "It's hard to believe I almost forgot all this."

"Hey, don't worry. You're here now," Sora said. Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Mimi suggested. "I'm exhausted from all that shopping!"

"Sounds great." The two girls opened the door and stepped inside. The restaurant was small but lavish. Gold detailing was found all over the ceiling and walls, and the waiters and waitresses certainly were dressed to impress. There was a bonsai garden in the right-hand corner, complete with a beautiful fountain. And on the left there was…

"Izzy? Is that you?" Sora turned to look where Mimi had directed her voice to. Sure enough, Izzy was sitting at a table with his laptop and a bowl of noodle soup. His usually serious face broke out into a grin at the sight of his friends.

"Hey, you guys! What brings you here?"

"Just a bit hungry," admitted Sora. "Is it okay if we join you?"

"Yeah, of course," Izzy said, standing up and pulling out chairs for the two of them. "It's great that you're here. I was actually just trying to open a port to the Digital world, and maybe you two can help."

"A port? To the Digital world?" asked Sora. "What for?"

"That's kind of a coincidence that we're here then, huh?" Mimi lowered the restaurant's menu and peered down at Izzy's computer screen.

"It is," confirmed Izzy. "The port I'm trying to open…well, I've never tried anything like this before. I'm going to try, though…my Digivice was been going haywire ever since a few days ago. I think the Digital World might be in trouble."

"What?" gasped Sora. "What about our Digimon? Is Biyomon okay?"

Izzy averted his gaze and scratched his forehead. "I won't be able to answer that question until I get to Tentomon, Agumon and the others. You can talk to Biyomon yourself, Sora, if only I could open that port…"

"Palmon might be in trouble?" Mimi shuddered. She reached up and took off her pink hat, then slipped her elastic band from her ponytail and broke it in half. She looked down in surprise when the the band snapped against her wrist. "Oops!"

"How can we help?" Sora pressed.

"Well, if you two have got your Digivices, that might do some good." Sora nodded at Izzy and took off her backpack, rifling through its contents. Finally, her fingers closed around the pale gizmo, and she pulled it out in triumph. Her expression of happiness slowly faded as she saw her Digivice screen fill with red blinking dots.

"Hey, what's wrong with it?"

"The same is happening with mine," said Izzy. "That's why it's so important that we get there."

"Well, let's get there already!" Mimi cried in despair. "Palmon's in trouble!"

"I'm calling Tai and Kari right now. Mimi, call Matt and tell him to pick up T. K. on his way here. Sora, see if you can get ahold of Joe. We need everyone here."

"All I wanted was to eat something," muttered Mimi as she punched in a series of numbers. "Hi, is Matt there? Yeah, it's Mimi. Izzy says you'd better get over here soon…"

"What's Joe's number?" Sora pondered. "Oh, it's right here, hang on."

"Tai, you and Kari better get here right now! Bring your Digivices, this is serious. …What? Of _course_ something's wrong, now hurry!" Izzy hung up on Tai and sighed in exasperation. "Tai's a bit daft."

"That's Tai for you," laughed Sora.

"Ugh, I'm too nervous to eat now," grumbled Mimi, pushing away her bowl of soup, which had arrived moments before. "Thanks a lot, Izzy."

Sora placed her Digivice by Izzy's, and Mimi followed suit. For a few minutes, the table fell silent except for the tapping of Izzy's finger against his keyboard.

"Hey, we're here already!" Tai and Matt shoved the door open, and T. K. and Kari ran in laughing in delight. Joe showed up a few seconds later carrying a huge duffle bag filled with…well, everything.

"What's wrong?" demanded Matt, gasping for breath; he hadn't bothered to call a cab and instead ran the entire way to the restaurant. "Tell me, is Gabumon alright?"

"Tell us what's going on," Tai commanded, shoving Matt out of the way. "What's wrong with Agumon?"

"And Patamon!" T. K. reminded them.

"Hang on, guys, I'm doing the best I can," Izzy said. "Hey…what's this?"

"What's what?" asked Mimi.

"I think we may be able to enter the Digital World, if I can just…alright!" Izzy pumped his fist in the air and hit enter. The screen went completely white and started to emit a strange buzzing noise.

"Did you do it?" questioned Kari hopefully. "I can't wait to see our friends again."

"Yeah." Izzy took his hands off the keyboard and tapped in chin, deep in thought. It had been pretty easy to tap into the Digital World and to open a port…sure, Izzy had to decode various passwords and data, but it hadn't been so difficult. After all, Izzy had tried for countless hours in the past two years to open a port. And this time…it was almost as it someone _wanted_ them to enter the Digital World. "Yeah guys, I got it open."

"Cool! Then let's go!" Tai held his Digivice up to the screen and watched in astonishment as a golden entryway opened in the middle of the restaurant. Not giving it a second thought, he jumped in.

"No, wait!" Izzy cried, but it was too late: Tai was gone. Izzy groaned and grabbed his own Digivice. "This is great. What if it's a trap?"

He walked over to the port and sighed. "The only thing to do now is go after him. He can't stay there all alone." Everyone started walking toward the golden port, nodding their heads.

"Let's do it," said Kari.

The seven of them swallowed any fear that threatened to cut loose and all jumped in at the same time. The golden beam tugged at them until they were nowhere to be found.

"Did I hear more customers come in a few minutes ago? I brought free appetizers!" The restaurant owner came out of the kitchen with a broad smile on his face, but all his potential business had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**All World**

_bori-chan_

_Summary:_ 2 years after the defeat of Apocalymon. Prompted by their Digivices, the eight original Digidestined enter the Digital World through a port Izzy somehow opened. When they get there, they find that everything seems perfect…including these strange towns that have appeared everywhere. The DigiDestined must once again brave evil and band together in order to win. The problem is, Tai's not one of them anymore.

_Disclaimer:_ Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. I can never hope to compete.

**Two**

"Tai!" Tai turned to see Agumon scampering toward him. Grinning, he held out his arms and felt the small creature's impact against his body.

"Hey, Agumon," he greeted. "I missed you."

Agumon smiled in return. "I missed you too, Tai. Hey, where are the others?"

Tai spun around and searched for his friends, but they were nowhere to be found. He shrugged. "They should be here any minute. Hang on…what's that thing over there?" He pointed to a cluster of buildings and skyscrapers off in the distance.

"That's why we need your help," explained Agumon. "We don't know anything about them, just that they're cities and they've been popping up everywhere."

"That's…weird."

"They just came out of nowhere." Agumon sat down on a soft patch of grass. "Tentomon says they're the result of some kind of dark force." Tai thought for a minute and nodded.

"What exactly is in these cities?" Tai asked.

Agumon shrugged. "We didn't want to go in there without being able to Digivolve…we ended up splitting up and guarding some cities so that no one entered, but that's all we could do."

Tai smiled. "Well, now that I'm here, you can Digivolve. Let's go!" Tai started to jog toward the city, then stopped when he noticed that Agumon wasn't following.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others, Tai?"

"Come on, Agumon!" he pleaded. "This place could be in danger! What happened to the crest of courage, Agumon, we can't just _sit_ here! We can go on ahead and everyone else can catch up later."

"What an excellent idea." It wasn't Tai who spoke. The two friends looked up to see a tall, lean figure dressed in a black cloak standing in front of them. A cold laugh erupted from the foreigner's throat. "You two, come with me. I'll take you to the city."

"Cool," said Tai, getting ready to go. Agumon poked Tai in the shin. "Ow! What?"

"Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Agumon hissed. "He's kind of creepy." Agumon eyed the man's face, which was cast in shadow and impossible to see.

"Don't worry buddy," Tai assured him. "A lot of nice people look creepy sometimes, like my math teacher. It's no big deal. Let's go."

With a smile that distorted his face, the cloaked man held out his hand, emitting a black orb that shot towards Agumon. It was too fast for the dinosaur Digimon to move out of the way, and it caught him inside. Agumon floated inside the dark sphere, at first trying to escape, but after a few seconds his eyes narrowed into slits. Tai stood there, watching in shock.

"What did you do with him?" he demanded, rushing over to his friend. He tried to reach for him, but the black orb repelled Tai's touch. He pulled his hand back, wincing in pain. "What's wrong with him?"

The man didn't answer, and simply swept his hand again, producing a small silver knife. He walked steadily toward Tai, who couldn't seem to run away or even move. The man placed a small slit in Tai's arm about a centimeter deep, and laughed as he cringed in pain.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching blood trickle from the wound. The man just smiled and held his hand up to the cut. Tai watched in horror as a strange black substance entered Tai's body. The cut sealed itself shut. Tai looked up, his eyes expressionless.

"My name is Sesu," said the man. "You will address me as 'Master'."

Tai nodded and repeated. "Master."

- - - - -

Some miles away, Izzy sat with Tentomon in the middle of the desert, awaiting the arrival of the other Digidestined.

"They should be here by now," he observed quietly, while Tentomon sat next to him. "Alright, while we're waiting…tell me what's going on."

"Cities," Tentomon said, pointing to another group of buildings a little less than a mile away. "Cities have appeared in the Digital world."

Izzy seemed unperturbed. "That doesn't seem like a big deal. Andromon lives in a city."

"It's different," Tentomon insisted. "These cities appeared out of nowhere, and overnight. And when I flew over one of them, I didn't see any Digimon. I think…it could have been a trick of the sunlight, but…"

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I think I saw…humans…"

"You _what?_" Izzy froze and stared at Tentomon. Humans in Digiworld? That was impossible… "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"There is the possibility of other Digidestined," Izzy remarked. "But entire cities…" Izzy sighed heavily and did a bit more typing on his computer. "Those cities sound like bad news. Cities full of people…I think I was correct in thinking it was a trap. Hey…"

"What is it?" Tentomon glanced at the screen. "Is that a map?"

"I think so," said Izzy, continuing to type furiously. "Those red dots you see are most likely the rest of the gang. But why did we all end up in different areas?"

"Should we go look for them?" Tentomon suggested. Izzy nodded.

"Good idea, Tentomon. Whatever trouble there is the digital world, we'll definitely need everyone's help." Izzy looked back at the computer, squinting hard. "Hey…why is that dot going toward one of the cities?"

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon studied the screen as well. The red dot moved steadily toward a black square in the center of the screen. The red dot flickered slightly, then disappeared. Izzy stared in shock.

"Oh, my God," he breathed. He pointed to the square. "That represents a city. As of now there are almost twenty. The red dots represent Digivices…so if it disappeared…" His face paled as he tried to sort out information in his brain. "Tentomon, we've got to find the others. _Now!_" He packed up his laptop and got up, his face filled with hysteria.

"Izzy…" Tentomon began, hovering in the air. "What—"

"Come on!" he urged, already speed-walking towards the nearest forest. "Someone's either been captured or killed…we need to find everyone, now."

- - - - -

"Biyomon, don't you think the others should be here right now?" Sora brought her knees to her chest and sighed. How was she supposed to save the Digital world if she was the only one there?

Biyomon remained cheerful as she collected some fruit from a nearby tree. She handed some to Sora and devoured the rest. When she was done, she said, "They'll probably be here soon, Sora. Don't worry."

Sora peeled the strange looking fruit and sniffed it twice. Cautiously, she took a small bite. She didn't feel nauseous or short of breath, so she continued eating. "Hey," she said when she was done, "Izzy said something's wrong in this world."

Biyomon nodded urgently. "He's right. Something's _really_ wrong."

"What is it?" Sora thought that all the evil had been stamped out when Apocalymon was defeated. What could possibly be disturbing the Digital world _now?_

"Well, there are these cities," Biyomon explained. "I haven't actually been in any of them, but they look like human cities."

"Humans?" Sora asked incredulously. "Is that even possible?"

"Sora!"

Sora whipped her head around to see who called her name. She was greeted by the sight of Izzy running towards her, laptop in hand.

"Sora," he repeated as he sat down beside her. Tentomon arrived moments later. "Sora, look at this." He typed in a few letters and clicked in the middle of the screen; a map showed up. Seven red blinking dots were scattered around the map, and two of the dots were right next to each other.

"That's us?" Sora wondered why there were only seven.

"Correct."

"Where's the eighth?" Sora noticed that Izzy's face contracted when she asked the question. His fingers gripped his keyboard, his knuckles turning an alarming shade of white.

"It disappeared," he said softly.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked in disbelief. "Izzy, please tell me that it doesn't mean—"

"Yes," Izzy stated. "The Digivice has been destroyed."

"If the Digivice has been destroyed, who's to say the person it belonged to isn't in danger?"

"Exactly my point," said Izzy. "We need to find the others fast, or it may be too late."


End file.
